1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to systems and methods for the issuance, management and conveyance of endorsements to credentials.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endorsement indicates a particular party's approval, sanction, or measure of proficiency of the person or organization in possession of (holding) the endorsement. Endorsing parties typically have authority over, or expertise in, the subject matter being endorsed. Holding particular endorsements allow the holder privileges that are not available to the general public. Some exemplary endorsements that can be held are:                1. State issued teaching certificates (an endorsement of the particular formal education and/or relevant work experience of the holder) allow the holder to apply for and work at various teaching positions within the state. Particular certificates may have additional endorsements that allow the holder to apply for and work at various specialized teaching positions.        2. Vaccination records allow a child to enter public school when the records have entries (endorsements) that indicate that certain vaccinations have been administered to the child.        3. Certain codes on a Driver's License (which is itself an endorsement) can allow driving a motorcycle, or prevent driving at night.        
Endorsements are conveyed in various manners. While word of mouth is effective, it is also time consuming. Typically, documents and/or credentials are issued to a person to indicate the level of endorsement by the issuing authority. Issuing these credentials circumvents the need to contact someone that can personally vouch for a person, but is also time consuming. (Throughout the remainder of this description, the term credentials can refer to either documents or other credentials.) Further, a person's credentials can become out-of-date based due to obtaining (or losing) training experience, vaccinations, work skills, or other such events.
Current practices sometimes allow the credential to be modified by adding or removing endorsements to the credential. Again, the process can typically be time-consuming and/or prone to error. Some exemplary modification of endorsements include:                1. A visa stamped on or attached to a page within a holder's passport.        2. A new vaccination entry written into a holder's International Book Of Certificates of Vaccination (W.H.O.).        3. The yearly registration sticker attached to an automobile license plate.        